Merah dan Hitam
by Yukitarina
Summary: Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuh Grell-san.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji chara**

**Listening to: Cocteau Twins – Evangeline**

**Merah dan Hitam**

_Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuh Grell-san_

Aku memang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Grell-san. Aku sering menginjak kepalanya, membuatnya jatuh berjungkir balik, dan membiarkannya terbentur tembok hingga hidungnya berdarah. Jangan salahkan aku—aku yakin kau juga akan bersikap sama bila seorang shinigami yang agak diragukan kewarasannya berusaha untuk menciummu.

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, sebenarnya aku cukup menghargainya. Grell-san adalah makhluk yang cukup hebat. Tidak lebih hebat dariku, kalau aku boleh meninggikan diri, tapi aku mengakui kemampuannya. Dia bisa melihat benda-benda tak kasat mata yang luput dari pandangan manusia. Dia punya refleks yang bagus (meskipun lebih sering bersikap ceroboh). Dia tidak bernapas. Dia serampangan, suka melanggar peraturan. Dia kejam. Dan yang paling kukagumi, dia adalah seorang shinigami.

Aku membenci shinigami layaknya shinigami membenciku (Grell-san adalah pengecualiannya). Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku membenci mereka karena aku iri, dan bukankah iri adalah sifat paling awal yang dimiliki iblis? Shinigami punya derajat yang lebih tinggi dari iblis. Mereka punya perpustakaan berisi seluruh kehidupan manusia, diberi kepercayaan untuk menggunakan _death_ _scythe_, mengambil jiwa manusia bukan karena kerakusan, tetapi karena mereka harus melakukannya. Grell-san memang membuat kesalahan ketika dia menghabisi nyawa Madam Red, namun dia tidak memakan jiwanya. Itulah yang membedakannya dengan makhluk bernama iblis.

Dan satu lagi. Bila kau mencoba menghabisi nyawa shinigami, bersiap-siaplah untuk menderita seumur hidupmu. Kau akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk daripada mati, dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan daripada neraka.

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat aku bertarung melawan Grell-san sekarang. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak peduli bila pun harus menghadapi penderitaan itu. Aku terpaksa harus membunuh Grell-san, karena dia akan mengambil jiwa Bocchan.

"Nasib udang kecil itu sudah tertulis di buku kematian, Sebasu-chan!" kacamata Grell-san berkilat ketika ia mengayunkan gergaji terkutuk itu pada kepalaku. Aku segera menunduk, lalu menendang wajahnya. Dia memekik, dan seperti biasa, berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat marah.

"Kau memang kejam, Sebasu-chan! Kau pikir kau bisa selalu memukul shinigami _mangosteen_ ini seenaknya?" dia membentak.

"Grell-san yang memulai," kataku tenang. "Kalau Grell-san memang menaruh hati padaku, sebaiknya Grell-san mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil nyawa Bocchan."

"Anak itu selalu mencuri perhatian pria-pria tampan. Menyebalkan," sahut Grell-san sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan sebut Bocchan-ku begitu."

Grell-san kembali mengayunkan gergajinya padaku, dan aku langsung menahannya dengan garpu perakku. Tiba-tiba saja dia melompati kepalaku, lalu berusaha menikamku dari belakang. Aku segera berbalik untuk memblokir serangannya.

"Jangan dekati Bocchan," aku memperingatkan.

"Cium aku dulu," Grell-san memonyongkan bibirnya.

Dia tidak pernah bertarung dengan benar, ya?

"Tidak mau," kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu _sayonara_, Sebasu-chan!" dia siap menebas dadaku, tapi aku langsung melompat salto dan menendang kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya langsung semerah rambutnya.

"Cukup! Percuma saja aku meladenimu di sini!" dia menggerutu dan berbalik pergi dengan lompatan-lompatan cepat. "Lebih baik aku langsung mengunjungi anak itu dan secepatnya mengambil jiwanya. _Bye_ _bye_ _kiss_."

"Grell-san!" aku langsung mengejarnya. Sial, dia cepat sekali. Dan ketika aku tiba di mansion Phantomhive, makhluk eksentrik berambut merah itu sudah berdiri di depan Bocchan sambil mengacungkan _death_ _scythe_-nya tinggi-tinggi.

Mataku terbelalak, tapi Bocchan memandangku dengan lelah.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Sebastian?" tanya Bocchan datar.

"Ciel Phantomhive," suara Grell-san menggelegar, dan tampak ada kobaran api yang melatari dirinya. "Namamu tertulis di buku kematian, dan hari ini adalah hari kematianmu. Aku akan mengambil nyawamu sekarang juga, tetapi jangan minta aku untuk melakukannya dengan lembut, manisku."

"Mengambil nyawaku?" Bocchan tampak tercengang.

Aku segera melompat tinggi dan mendarat di depan Bocchan untuk melindunginya.

"Ah, Sebasu-chan," wajah Grell-san memerah tersipu-sipu. "Kau memang selalu ingin menambah tensi, ya? Baiklah, aku akan menantangmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Kita main kartu."

_Main apa?_

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kita main kartu, Sebasu-chan, main kartu. K-A-R-T-U," dia menusuk-nusuk dadaku dengan jarinya. "Kartu remi," sambungnya sambil menunjukan sepak kartu yang entah dia dapat dari mana. "Lima kartu merah untukku, lima kartu hitam untukmu. Yang menang mendapatkan jiwa anak ini. Oke!"

Grell-san membuang kartu pertamanya dengan gaya. Kartu As hati. "Hohoho, bisakah kau mengalahkanku, sayangku?" katanya ceria.

Karena tidak memiliki kartu berwarna merah, aku mengambil dari tumpukan kartu yang tersisa. Aku hanya mendapatkan kartu tiga hati, lalu membuangnya dengan gontai, membuat wajah Grell-san semakin berseri-seri.

"Lagi!" Grell-san membuang kartu kedua. As wajik. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Sebasu-chan!"

Aku mengerling Bocchan ketika aku mengambil kartu dari tumpukan. Bocchan tampak luar biasa kesal. "Sebastian. Grell. Ini perintah. Bertarung yang benar!" bentaknya.

"Sumimasen, Bocchan. Sebagai anggota mansion Phantomhive, apa jadinya bila aku tidak bisa menang bermain kartu?" kataku. Aku hendak membuang kartu delapan wajik yang sudah kuambil, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku terpaku.

Tiba-tiba aku _trance_.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku … tetapi aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apapun. Lalu tubuhku pun bergerak ke sudut ruangan tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

"Sebastian?"

Panggilan Bocchan bahkan tidak kugubris. Aku terus melangkah, bersimpuh, dan langsung memeluk …

… kucing angora gemuk yang sedang beristirahat di sana.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"SEBASU-CHAN!"

Bocchan dan Grell-san berteriak bersamaan. Baru kali ini mereka kompak.

"_Chotto chotto chotto chotto_!" Grell berteriak histeris. "Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih menyukai makhluk kotor itu daripada aku, Sebasu-chaaaaaan? Aku akan menulis nama kucing itu di buku kematianku!"

"Ini semakin konyol saja …," kudengar Bocchan menggerutu.

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk berlari dari pertarungan ini!" bentak Grell-san lagi ketika aku tidak kunjung menanggapinya. "Kau kalah. Nah, sekarang …"

Aku berbalik tepat pada waktunya. Grell-san sudah mengacungkan _death_ _scythe_-nya lagi pada Bocchan.

"Sebentar, belahan jiwaku yang cantik … Aku masih ada urusan … Tunggu aku, ya …," bisikku pada kucing angora itu, lalu segera berlari ke arah si shinigami.

"London akan kembali diwarnai kematian," pekik Grell-san.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi bagaikan sebuah adegan lambat.

Grell-san mengayunkan _scythe_-nya pada Bocchan. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi majikanku itu. Aku sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Grell-san untuk membunuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba Grell-san mengibaskan tangan padaku, dan …sungguh mengejutkan.

Gerakan sederhana itu membuatku terpental dan melayang begitu keras menabrak dinding.

"Sebastian!" aku mendengar Bocchan memekik terkejut.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, dan memandang shinigami itu tidak percaya. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal—darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu …?

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Sebasu-chan," kata Grell-san, bernada genit seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini diwarnai kemenangan dan kekejaman. "Aku memang tergila-gila padamu, tapi aku adalah seorang shinigami. Dalam diriku terkumpul kekuatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh makhluk terkutuk sepertimu. Hades, Thanatos, Rhadamanthys, Minos, Aiacos, Izanami, Pluto … semua dewa kematian itu bersatu dalam diriku," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku hanya tidak pernah menunjukkannya."

Aku masih terpana untuk beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum. "Ah … benar juga. Selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau memang hebat, Grell-san, tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil jiwa Bocchan. Bocchan milikku."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa banyak yang mengincar jiwa anak ini," sahut Grell-san malas-malasan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengayunkan _scythe_-nya pada Bocchan, dan aku kembali berlari untuk menahannya. Dia boleh melemparku ke dinding berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Khususnya pada shinigami.

Gergaji Grell-san hampir menyentuh rambut Bocchan ketika aku masih berjuang untuk mencegahnya. Aku gagal. Grell-san akan mengambil nyawa Bocchan, dan aku akan kehilangan makan malamku. Makan malam yang selama ini kunantikan.

Tapi ayunan gergaji itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Mataku membelalak. Mata Bocchan juga. Sementara mata Grell-san hampir loncat dari balik kacamatanya.

Dengan marah besar dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menginterupsinya.

Undertaker.

"Tuan Densetsu Shinigami!" pekik Grell-san tidak percaya, tapi bunga-bunga dengan warna musim semi melayang-layang di sekelilingnya ketika ia melihat shinigami legendaris itu. Undertaker tidak berpakaian lusuh seperti biasa—ia memakai jas khas shinigami profesional, dan matanya bersinar di balik kacamata beningnya. Kudengar dia memang diminta untuk bergabung kembali dalam perkumpulan shinigami, menempati level tertinggi.

"Jadi, Grell Sutcliff," kata Undertaker sambil membuka _cinematic records_-nya. "Kau tidak perlu mengambil jiwa Earl Ciel Phantomhive sekarang."

Ruangan tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Apa?"

"Kami, shinigami, memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi," Undertaker kini memandang Bocchan sambil tersenyum kering. "Untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya."

Aku memandang Bocchan, yang menatap Undertaker dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah membuat kesalahan," kata Bocchan kemudian.

"Oh, ya, Earl, kau membuat kesalahan," Undertaker meyakinkan. "Kau memelihara iblis. Itulah kesalahanmu. Itu adalah kesalahan paling fatal dalam sejarah manusia. Kami memberimu kesempatan hidup—siapa tahu kau bersedia untuk melepaskan Sebastian Michaelis dan hidup _normal_ layaknya manusia-manusia lain."

"Jangan mimpi," kata Bocchan tegas.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu," sahut Undertaker. "Kami akan datang lagi pada hari kematianmu. Bila pada saat itu kau masih belum melepaskan Sebastian Michaelis, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil nyawamu dan melemparkan jiwamu ke neraka."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena pada saat itu Sebastian akan memakan jiwaku," sahut Bocchan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang menang," ujar Grell-san, dengan cepat menghampiriku dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya anggun. "Ah, aku bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat nanti shinigami dan iblis bisa saling memahami satu sama lain, Sebasu-chan," desahnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," aku tersenyum. "Dalam beberapa hal merah dan hitam memang bisa bersatu. Tetapi tidak dalam kasusmu dan aku."

"Ya," Grell-san berkacak pinggang. "Walaupun aku adalah hati dan wajik, dan kau adalah sekop dan semanggi, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menempati kotak kartu yang sama. Kita akan bertarung lagi Sebasu-chan," matanya berkedip-kedip. "Nah, sebelum itu terjadi, maukah kau menciumku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kataku dengan mata menyipit, yang disambut Grell-san dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ayo, Grell Sutcliff. Kita pergi sekarang," kata Undertaker.

"Yah, aku harus menurut pada Legendary Shinigami yang kharismatik ini," suara Grell-san sudah permanen genit dan ceria. "Sampai ketemu, Sebasu-chan! _Bye bye kiss_!"

Dan dua shinigami itu pun menghilang dalam kedipan mata.

Bocchan menghela napas setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia melangkah menuju ruangannya. Aku mengikutinya.

"Shinigami," gumamnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau mereka juga mengincar nyawaku."

"Mereka melakukannya semata-mata karena tugas, Bocchan," aku menjelaskan.

"Benar. Dan aku tidak sabar mengetahui siapa diantara kalian yang akan menang."

Aku juga tidak sabar.

Tapi sampai hari itu datang, aku tetap akan bersikap baik pada Grell-san maupun Undertaker. Di luar dari pengambilan nyawa Bocchan, aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan mereka. Mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kami akan tetap saling membantu, kendatipun pada akhirnya merah dan hitam akan tetap berseteru.

Kami akan saling membunuh lagi di hari kematian Bocchan. Dan aku berharap aku akan menang dan tidak mengecewakan majikanku.

Lagipula aku hanyalah seorang pelayan_. Akuma de shitsuji desukara._

**Tamat**


End file.
